


Рок-женщины

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Челлендж команды Рус_рока [4]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Аватары 100х100, максимальный вес - 8,51 кб, 24 шт. Рок-женщины: Янка Дягилева, Настя Полева, Инна Желанная, Диана Арбенина, Светлана Сурганова, Земфира, Юлия Чичерина, Маша Макарова___АвторMa.
Series: Челлендж команды Рус_рока [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865740
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Рок-женщины

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
